Herobrine (Boss)
Note that this does not exist in Minecraft; it was written purely as a fiction article. ''Fixed by Pikachu on 9/14/2019. 'Herobrine '''is found in The Afterworld and is alongside Ender Steve as a difficult boss. Fighting him is difficult if the player does not have all the necessary tools. History Herobrine was the first miner to walk upon the earth's lands. He befriended the creepers and spiders instead of fighting them. But when he discovered Diamonds, other people came and shunned him because of his bond with the monsters. He then lived in The Afterworld and plots his revenge on miners from this day on. Powers/Skills Herobrine has many dangerous powers and skills which makes him an extremely difficult target to hit. '''Note: '''If you challenge him for second and third times, Herobrine's powers become more powerful. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Herobrine can literally kill the player in three punches. However, if you throw the slowness splash potion on him, his punching damage would be slightly reduced until the slowness time's up. '''Disguise: '''Herobrine can disguise as anything. Like most of the ghost. '''Invisibility: '''Herobrine can make his body invisible for 1 minute while fighting the player. After 1 minute, his body will remain visible. '''Enhanced Speed:' Herobrine can run extremely faster than the player and any mobs. But, if you throw the slowness splash potion on him, he'll run slower than the player until the time's up. 'Teleportation: '''Like the Enderman, he can teleport. But unlike the Enderman, he does not teleport to any random place, but he usually teleports behind the player. '''Summoner: '''Herobrine can summon any hostile-mobs, but he mostly summons zombies, skeletons, a wither skeleton, ghasts, creepers and a Mutant Enderman. Despite summoning mobs, he can also summon lightning that can easily hit the player. '''Telekinesis: '''Herobrine can lift the player to the air without his bare hands. This will cause the player to freeze until he throws them down. '''Fireball: '''Like a Ghast, he can fire the firball at the player, but the player can't deflect them even if they use a sword to deflect it. '''Flight: '''Although there's no wings behind Herobrine's back, he can still fly in the air. '''Enhanced Dexterity: '''It's useless to shoot arrows at Herobrine, because he would immediately dodge them. '''Resurrection: '''Once you defeat him, he'll come back to life, when he is coming back to the life, lava would be summoned around him, several lightning strikes would occur aiming at the ground 10 times. After that, he'll wake up and the player must fight him in the second time. Although this would makes him stronger, his health will decreases to 400 (200 hearts). After he was defeated the second time, he will no longer resurrected. '''Possession: '''If there's any neutral or passive mobs around, he'll possess some, and they'll attack you as well. Once he possessed them, their eyes would turned into white color similar to his eyes. '''Demonic Roars: '''If you hear him roaring, you must run away from him, because there would be some big explosions! Otherwise, the player would get killed. '''Combat Skill: '''Herobrine is very skilled at sword-combat, as the player attempted to hit him with his sword, he block the hits with his swords and immediately hits the player. He usually jumps and hit the player. '''Temporarily Invincibility: '''If Herobrine became temporarily invincible, don't try to attack him, because if you hit him nothing would happened, he can hits you when you hit him. Once his invincibility time is over, he'll get nausea for 5 seconds. '''Blind Affection: '''Herobrine can blind the player by teleporting. The player can't see anything for 1 minute after Herobrine teleports. Tactics The player must defeat the Ender Dragon and Ender Steve before he/she can challenge Herobrine. Once this is done, the player must wait until it is night, and there will be a high mountain in every generated world. When they climb it, they will find Herobrine. A cutscene will play immediately after getting to the top. (Cutscene lines) *A man leans over and sobs* *The player runs over to him and pats him on the back* Mystery Man: Get your hands off me! *Steve stumbles backwards and the mystery man slaps him in the face* Steve: What..? *the mystery man looks up with glowing white eyes* Herobrine: You. You miners Shun me for no good reason! Do you know how it's like being under a curse? For never being able to die? *Steve trembles and shakes his head* *Herobrine pulls out an enchanted Diamond Sword* Herobrine: I'll show you pitiful miners what it's like to be shunned out. To have no friends. *Herobrine's eyes glow red and he charges* (end of cutscene) Herobrine will have 500 health (x250 hearts) and will carry a Diamond Sword enchanted with Knockback, so be aware that the player can take some serious damage and potentially fall off the mountain. An Emerald Sword is recommended to use against Herobrine. He moves twice as fast as the player and he wears seemingly invisible leather armor. Creepers will occasionally clamber up and try to get at the player. The next cutscene will play when Herobrine has 200 hearts left. (Cutscene lines) *Herobrine leans over and pants* Herobrine: You obviously aren't getting what you deserve: fear. I'll give you something to fear! *Herobrine punches the ground and an earthquake starts* *clouds cover the sky and it begins to rain and thunder* (end of cutscene) The earthquake will move the player when he/she is standing still. The mountain is high enough to kill the player if he/she jumps off. Herobrine will have doubled speed (making it x4) and Zombies will come and try to leap at you. The next cutscene will play when Herobrine has 50 hearts left. (Cutscene lines) *Herobrine trembles, eyes glowing blood red Herobrine: ARGH! You are the most annoying person I have met. You ''will be taught your lesson! *A tree appears and Herobrine pins Steve to the trunk with both of his arms on his neck* Herobrine: Your people are savage beasts! They don't care about me or my friends at all! *Steve wraps his arms around Herobrine's and kicks the tree* *Herobrine holds him up and throws him to the ground* Herobrine: You will pay. You all will pay. (end of cutscene) Herobrine's attack power doubles and cancels out the player's Diamond Armor (if he/she is wearing a full coat of it). Herobrine will vanish when all of his hearts are depleted. 300 XP will drop from the sky. Fires will start and explosions will go off in the distance. Any nearby monsters will immediatly die. The player is then teleported to The Overworld. A glittery sword will fall from the sky. It has unknown enchantments and doesn't have a name. Category:Bosses Category:Mob Variations Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Ghost Mobs Category:Hero-Bosses Category:Herobrine Variations Category:Scary